Projector
This article is about projectors in standard continuity. For projectors in ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, see Projector (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated).'' A projector is an optical device that projects an image (or moving images) onto a surface, commonly a projector screen. Movie theaters also have their own type of projector. History ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one Bluestone the Great used a projector to create the illusion of the Phantom in Vasquez Castle. Aside from the Phantom's ghostly appearance, the projector allowed Bluestone to make it look like the apparition was able to walk through walls. : , season 1, episode 3. Henry Bascomb used a projector to create the illusion of the Spooky Space Kook's spaceship at the airfield. : , season 1, episode 15. ''The Scooby-Doo Show Season two Ken Rogers used a projector to create the illusion that he was being chased by the Phantom Racer and fake his own kidnapping. : , season 2, episode 5. ''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' Insert details here. (''A Scarey Duel with a Cartoon Ghoul'') ''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' Insert details here. ( ) ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season one Baseball player Luis Santiago used a projector to study footage of Cab Craig in the Grizzles locker room. Craig was a famous ballplayer who held a longstanding home run record that Santiago was on the verge of breaking. : , season 1, episode 14. Season three Mr. B and Jonas Sulk used a projector to show the gang and the Secret Six the farm's surveillance camera footage on the hopes that it could help identify the Demon Farmer. They utilized a makeshift theater made by hanging a projector screen on the side of a barn. When the footage began to look like it might yield a clue, the Demon Farmer sent everyone running for cover after he crashed through the projector screen on a tractor; the projector was also destroyed in the attack. : , season 3, episode 6. ''Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? Jebb used a hologram projector to create the illusion of the Civil War Zombie Ghosts as a means of driving away anyone who might disrupt his search for the hidden treasure. : , season 1, episode 2. Appearances * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 103. ** 115. * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries ** 112(a). A Scarey Duel with a Cartoon Ghoul * The Scooby-Doo Show ** 205. (mentioned) * DTV1. * What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 114. ** 306. * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? ** 02. A Mystery Solving Gang Divided Apocryphal ''Scooby-Doo'' (Marvel Comics) Insert details here. (Mystery at Malibu) ''Scooby-Doo! Where Are You?'' (DC Comics) Insert details here. (School Spirit) Notes/trivia * A main problem with the cartoons of Hanna-Barbera, is that most of the projectors were used, they were pointed into the sky, which would be scientifically implausible to be used that way. References External links * , the free encyclopedia }} Category:Scooby-Doo (Marvel Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? season 1 objects Category:Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (DC Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 objects Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 objects